


A Little Naughtiness

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [21]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming in the flash suit, M/M, handjobs, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Prompt Fill: Coldflash with Barry coming in the flash suit.





	A Little Naughtiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Legends of Superflarrow Kink Meme](https://legendsofsuperflarrowmemes.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr

“Len, Len, no we can't,” Barry said, trying to get some sense back into his amorous boyfriend. “I'm in the suit and it is freezing outside so like hell am I taking it off.”

Len elected to ignore Barry’s protests and continued kissing his neck and teasing Barry with his fingers.

“No Len, stop,” Barry said, although somewhat weakly with how good he felt with Len’s hand in its current position.

They’d just finished taking down a Meta, who was now safely in police custody and Len was being particularly more handsy and daring than usual; he’d even dragged Barry to the alley behind the police building. Len kept kissing Barry and palming the speedster through the tripolymer, creating a delicious friction which Barry was having a very hard time saying no to. It didn’t help that there was no underwear layer to get in the way either.

“Len stop stop, Cisco will kill me,” Barry tried to plead one more time, that didn’t stop him from pushing into Len’s touch though.

“Come on Red, have a little fun,” Len breathed hot against him as he pushed Barry against a wall, using his knee to grind into Barry’s crotch. Damn… and Barry thought the suit was tight already.

Len didn’t let up though. He moved his hands to start palming Barry's ass and pushing his own erection into Barry’s thigh. “Come on Scarlet. Don’t worry about the suit, I'll clean it for you,” Len said with a devilish smirk on his stupidly handsome face.

It was at that moment Barry’s resolve completely broke and he gave himself over to the moment completely, with an exclamation of, “Ah fuck it!”

“That's what I like to hear,” Len said low and gravely against Barry's ear as he nibbled the lobe with his teeth. Len pulled Barry up a little, still grasping his ass and allowed his thigh to drag over Barry's crotch.

Barry knew this would not last long, he was so full of pent up energy after the fight and something about fighting _alongside_ each other these days got both of them more than a little amped up, although Barry usually waited to act on it til they were home and he was out of the suit.  Now though, Barry was shamelessly grinding against Len’s thigh, his need to cum taking over all rational thought and he let himself get lost in it a little.

Len moved one of his hand’s from Barry's ass back to the front of the suit and started palming the speedster, making Barry thrust up into his touch. Deft fingers closing around the shaft and sensitive head, pulling mewls and moans out of Barry that sounded almost animalistic. A sudden vibration, so deep and powerful that even Len could feel it, ran through Barry’s body as he cried out in ecstasy and spilled inside his suit. He collapsed forward with his arms around Len’s neck as he caught his breath, feeling euphoric and more than a little naughty at what they’d just done. He’d probably regret it later but for now it felt so so good.    

Barry could still feel Len’s hard length against his leg and decided that wouldn’t do, he wanted to take care of Len too and it was only fair he reciprocate in the same way. Barry placed his fingers over Len’s bulge and vibrated them for a few moments causing Len to cry out in shock and pleasure as his climax overtook him suddenly.

“Of fuck, Barry. That was just mean,” Len said in a teasing tone.

Barry was giggling and felt like a horny teenager again. Not that he’d ever been this adventurous at that age though.

“Oh god that was fun,” Barry said, pulling Len into a deep kiss.

“I told you, I have excellent plans,” Len retorted, pulling back for air and running his gloved fingers through Barry’s hair.

“You also said you’d clean the suit for me,” Barry pointed out.

“Oh I will but I think I need to get you somewhere a bit warmer for that,” Len replied, voice lowering again to a seductive tone.

“Why?” Barry asked, a little confused.

“Well… I said I'd clean up the mess but I never specified how. I think my tongue will do the job nicely,” Len whispered against Barry’s ear.

Barry's cock gave a weak jolt at the mental image. It was not fair for Len to be talking about things like that right now.

“Yes yes that. Let’s do that,” Barry agreed enthusiastically.

“Lead the way then red,” Len said as he was picked up bridal style, ready to be whisked away.


End file.
